The bunny who cried wolf
by shun matsuoka
Summary: There was a story about a boy who cried wolf and the story was told to a little bunny who found an injured wolf inside the magical forest, what will he do if the wolf was the said beast in the story?


Shun:

Okay, so first of all I want to say sorry for this super duper late update. I just got my own net book yesterday so yeah. Also, this is for my darling koichii :D Hey girl, forgive me for this late story, I shall make it up to you by drawing your favorite character just tell me who it is 'kay?

Oh, perhaps some of you are wondering if I can draw, well yes XD I'm a hobbyist (a former member of the visual art group in our school) I can do both traditional and digital art so yeah. Also, I have a deviantart account that you might want to check out, my user ID there is ShunMatsuoka, I accept requests so feel free to ask =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Warning/s: just that this story tried to be cute

* * *

*The bunny who cried wolf*

Once there was a magical forest wherein creatures have human-like body but their ears and tail are that of an animal nevertheless, everyone was happy. But, there is a beast in the forest that scares everybody effortlessly and it was the wolf, he was known for he was the last one of his kind that was still living in the forest, his kin had moved out to live in another forest but this wolf decided to stay for whatever his reason is.

Today was like any other day, the sun is shining brightly and the chirp of the birds came out like melodies. "Ara, I'm getting tired already, can we stop for a while and rest?" a purple haired sloth asked as he yawned, his tail lazily swung left to right, he has droopy eyes and is always looking for sweets.

"Wha-oi you baka! You're still standing there on the doorway and you're feeling lazy already?" An angry blue-haired panther cub scolded the sloth. "Hmn? But I'm a sloth, Aominechin that is to be expected." The lazy sloth replied as he yawned again. "Don't mind me now, just go out and lo-"the sloth was unable to finish his sentence as he suddenly fell to the ground and started snoring.

A giggle from a blonde Labrador pup was heard. "Murasakibaracchi is always so sleepy right?" he asked and giggled some more, the panther cub slightly smacked his head and gestured him to continue walking. "We all know that so shut up, Ryouta." The puppy pouted as he started walking while massaging his head. "Aominecchi you meanie!" Ryouta stuck out his tongue and ran towards a green haired raccoon child. "Midorimacchi! Aominecchi is bullying me again!" the raccoon was holding a toy frog in his hand; he looked at Ryouta and pushed up his glasses. "Die."

The blonde puppy whined and cried crocodile tears, but even before they could start another scene, a small foot stomped the ground and a fluffy short tail twitched in annoyance. "Everyone quiet." An azure haired bunny ordered and looked at the rest of the group with emotionless eyes, his name is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya and he's also the smallest in the group (though he doesn't like it when other creatures talk about his height) his large fluffy ears perked up as he heard the rustling sound on the nearby bush. "Kurokocchi? What is it?" Ryouta whispered as he hid behind Aomine who was blushing ever so slightly but remained his composure. "I don't know but I'm going to check it out." Kuroko replied but Midorima clutched on his shirt. "Y-you h-have to b-be careful." He stuttered, Kuroko looked at him with his ears folding down in question. "H-hey! I-it's not l-like I-I'm worried a-about you! D-don't g-get me wrong!" A snort was heard from Aomine and Midorima's face flushed red. A pat on the shoulder brought Midorima back. "Don't worry Midorima-kun." Was an assurance that little Kuroko said with a smile.

When Kuroko was gone, Aomine had a weird face, his eyes were comically sharp and his small chubby hand was trying to cover his wide grinning mouth. "Pfft. Midorima Tsun-tsun mama!" he teased and both he and Ryouta laughed loudly, Midorima's brow twitched and threw his "lucky item" towards Aomine's head, it seemed that it was a pretty hard throw because the panther cub was now lying on the ground with Ryouta panicking around him. "God, I'm so awesome." Midorima whispered to himself and continued to walk.

* * *

On the other hand, little Kuroko was still searching for the source of the sound and at last he found it, before him was an injured wolf, he has red hair and heterochromatic eyes, the wolf was clearly shocked because his fur was standing on its end nonetheless, he was completely in awe when he saw the cute little bunny in front of him. "I want you."

Kuroko's heart began to race as he slowly step backwards he was stopped when his arm was grabbed though. "No wait! I didn't mean as food, I mean I want you as you." The wolf pup said and Kuroko just tilted his head in return. "I'm sorry?" he asked in confusion but when he heard the howl of the wolf that was clearly in pain, he rushed to his side and took a glance on the wolf's wound. "Wow, you're injured by..an-umm. What is this thing?" little Kuroko asked as his ears twitched, the red haired wolf looked at the bunny with a raised brow. "That's an arrow; you don't know what an arrow is?" The little wolf asked Kuroko shook his head; he looked at the redheaded wolf and blinked his eyes. "Neh, Mr. Wolf. Should I pull it out?" he asked. The wolf gritted his teeth and nodded slowly. Kuroko then knelt down and tried to pull the arrow slowly. "Ow ow ow! D-don't pull i-it out like that!" the wolf half whined and shouted, Kuroko's ears perked up in surprise and gulped. "S-sorry. I-I'll try again." Sighing softly, Kuroko closed his eyes and swiftly pulled the arrow out; he even landed on his bum because of the force. The wolf whimpered and his ears were dropping.

Kuroko brushed off the dirt on his shorts and crouched down beside the wolf, he unconsciously began to pat the wolf's head then later on he wrapped the wound with his hanky. The wolf nuzzled on Kuroko's palm his tail was wagging non-stop now. The bunny saw it and giggled softly, he continued caressing the wolf's fur until he was satisfied. "Neh, Mr. Wolf what's your name?" he asked, the wolf's ear perked up. "I'll tell you my name but with one condition, is that okay?" he asked back, Kuroko bit his lip but nodded nonetheless. "My name is Akashi Seijuro. I'm from the strongest pack of wolves from the north." Kuroko was in awe as he nodded his head. "Where is your mama and papa Akashi-kun? They're probably worried about you." Kuroko inquired, Akashi diverted his gaze and sighed. "I left the pack, they wouldn't be looking for me, _never_."

Akashi was about to sulk some more when he saw Kuroko's chubby hand offered at him, the small bunny was smiling brightly. "I see! Don't worry Akashi-kun, I'll look after you!" he cheered, Akashi's face was redder than his hair, he nodded slowly and smiled as he took Kuroko's warm hand. "I'll show you my house, bunny." Akashi said and Kuroko pouted in return. "My name's not bunny but I'm a bunny! I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm turning six tomorrow!" Little Kuroko introduced himself rather energetically; the wolf laughed at the bundle of cuteness and continued walking towards his home.

At last they reached Akashi's hut. It was mostly composed of weak looking twigs that the mere appearance made Kuroko cringe. "Y-you live in this kind of place?" he asked, his voice was tiny as he tried his best not to offend the wolf. Akashi smiled bitterly and patted Kuroko's head. "Yep, welcome to my home, bunny." Kuroko pouted and his tail twitched. "This is no home Akashi wolf-san! It's not happy here at all!" he whined as tugged on Akashi's hand. "You should definitely move in with us instead!" he suggested. Akashi raised a brow as he was quite surprised. "Tetsuya, you do know that I'm a wolf right?" he asked, Kuroko's ears twitched playfully as he nodded his head. "Uh-huh! A nice wolf!" he replied. Akashi was speechless but nonetheless he was happy.

"Tetsuya, have you heard of the story _The boy who cried wolf_?" Akashi asked, the bunny tilted his head in return; Akashi chuckled softly and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "There was once a boy." He started; Kuroko was now all ears to Akashi as he was very curious on how the story will go. "He was the same age as you and he was guarding a flock of sheep, the boy was naughty though. When he grew bored of watching his sheep he decided to play a prank, he blew on his horn and shouted _wolf wolf! They're going to eat the sheep!_ The villagers heard the call and they hurriedly went to the boy to help him, but the only thing they saw was a laughing boy and some sheep eating grass." Akashi said and chuckled as if he was the boy in the story. "Did they scold at the boy?" Kuroko asked as he sat on the ground, urging Akashi to continue. "Well they had, and when the boy nodded his head they thought that he really understood not to do it again." He replied, Akashi sat beside the bunny and the smaller one smiled as he nuzzled on Akashi's side. "What happened next?" Kuroko asked. "When the boy got tired of doing nothing, he decided that another prank wouldn't hurt, so he blew on his horn and shouted _wolf! Wolf! There's a wolf in here! _The villagers had once again decided to help the boy but they saw him laughing instead. One of the villagers got extremely angry and warned him _this is the last time boy, we would not be fooled by your tricks anymore_ the villagers then went home and the boy was left alone." Akashi continued as he played with Kuroko's soft and fluffy ears. "Had the boy finally listened?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded his head. "Perhaps, but then Tetsuya, on the third time a wolf had really appeared and the boy grew frantic and blew on his horn and shouted _there's a big gray wolf here and he's going to eat my sheep! Help me please! _The boy pleaded but the villagers thought it was some kind of a joke so they let the boy be. In the end, the wolf had eaten all of his sheep and the boy was left alone in tattered clothes as he tried to stop the wolf by himself." Akashi stopped playing with Kuroko's ears and looked at Kuroko with glowing pained eyes. "Do you know the moral of the story?" he asked in a whisper. "Don't play tricks on people?" Kuroko answered half unsure, Akashi chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Wolves are _scary_ beasts, how about you? Aren't you afraid of me Tetsuya?" he asked. Kuroko placed both his palms on Akashi's cheeks and shook his head. "I don't think you're scary at all! I know that wolf-san is just sad and wants a friend right?" Kuroko asked back, Akashi's face flashed beet red, he was taken aback by Kuroko's reply. He slowly nodded his head. "You're a good kid, Tetsuya, it makes me want to e_at_ you."

Kuroko gasped and let go of Akashi's cheeks but even before he can do so, his small and fragile arms were grabbed by Akashi. "A-are you really going to eat me?" Kuroko tried his best to sound brave but he still stuttered. Akashi tried to suppress a grin. "Yes, just like this." Even before Kuroko can reply, he felt Akashi moving closer and soon enough he felt something warm touched his lips, it was gentle and Kuroko liked it. Kuroko felt warm and he blinked his eyes. "You taste wonderful, Tetsuya." Akashi teased as he pinched Kuroko's chubby cheek. "I-I do? A-are you done eating me?" Kuroko asked, Akashi chuckled and nodded his head. "Definitely the best, I wouldn't mind eating you again."

* * *

The moon was already high up in the dark sky when Kuroko went home, once he opened the door, his friends tackled him like he was gone for years. "Kurokocchi! Where have you been?! We were worried because you've stayed in the forest for so long!" Kise whined as he rubbed his face on the small bunny. "I've been eaten." Kuroko said and the rest gasped as they saw Kuroko's expression like he just came back from some sort of paradise. "Y-you've been what?! Did you hit your head by chance?! Are you okay?!" Midorima asked one after another as he checked on Kuroko if he has any wound or anything of that sort. The panther cub was grinning as he crossed his arms. "Tetsu, the mother hen was worried if only you've heard him earlier." He teased the raccoon and soon they were rolling in the floor exchanging bites with each other (it was Midorima who did most of the biting though, poor Daiki) Atsushi examined Kuroko's face closer; he noticed that Kuroko looked like he was out of himself. "Kurochin, where exactly have you been eaten?" he asked, the bunny looked up at Atsushi and giggled to himself as he cupped his own face and wagged his round tail, he pointed a finger on his lips. "Here." And that's when his friends looked like they were ready to kill someone.

* * *

Shun:

How was it? I hope you like it guys, oh yeah, I had an interview yesterday and I think I freaking failed it, I dunno I'm really hoping I can get that slot but then the interviewer was just so mean! I just answered her questions honestly and she freaking… FREAKING LAUGHED AT ME LIKE SRSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER *cries

Oh yeah, check out my DA account =) it's ShunMatsuoka. I accept requests so feel free to ask. I'll post another dedicated story after this; sorry for being so slow in updating, still no internet connection. I still accept requests and beta reading requests though.


End file.
